No puedo vivir sin ti
by Kishuu Arashi
Summary: Hermosa historia de amor, drama, romance, engaños y traicion, arashi es una bella doncella destinada a casarse con un magnate pero podra el amor del apuesto plebeyo sorata cambiaro todo?..ojo LEMONEpisodio 5 ya esta online P!
1. Chapter 1

No puedo vivir sin ti

Por: Kishuu Arashi

Nota: Este fic es muy largo y es una historia completamente alternativa usando a los personajes de X pero en los tiempos antiguos, la personalidad siempre sera la misma y pues es un fic lemon...asi que si son menores de edad psss porfavor no lo elan o si lo hacen entran bajo su propio riesgo nn

Era una hermosa mañana en Inglaterra, las damas vestian sus hermosos trajes de satin mientras caminaban en las calles, y Sorata Arisugawa , un plebeyo como cualkier otro buscaba que comer robando a las personas..a pesar de que ya tenia 17 años era un pekeño landronzuelo

Sorata: que aburrido subaru -.- ya he robado a todas las tiendas y a todas las señoras viejotas de la alta sociedad..y me ruge la tripa TT-derrepente observa a una bella mujer de largos cabellos negros, vestia un vestido de satin lila que llegaba hasta el suelo y su hermoso cabello recogido a su lado habian 2 hombres, que por lo visto eran sus guardias personales

Kamui: lady Arashi esta segura que quiere caminar por estas calles?

Yuuto: eso es verdad es muy peligroso andar por estos lugares...-la joven suelta una fria mirada

Arashi: ya dejenme en paz...esoy harta de ke mis padres los manden a segurime a todos lados..ya tengo 17 años asi que porfavor ya dejenme en paz

Kamui: lo siento Mi lady pero la debemos acompañar..su madre lady Karen y lord Aoki no permitirian que les pasara algo a su hija mayor

Arashi: deberian preocuparse de mi hermana menor

Yuuto: la señorita Yuzuriha no sale a la calle debido a su enfermedad y ud lo sabemejor ke nadie

Arashi: weno ya que estan aki..ps ni modo andando

Mientras esto ocurria subaru le ciera la boca a sorata quien babeaba como enfermo del mate..

Subaru: ay sorata..de todas las perras que puedes encontrar en las calles te fijas en una dama de la alta sociedad -.-u ella es arashi , la hija mayos de Lord Aoki y lady karen quien por cierto tiene muy mala reputacion pero el señor sigue con ella para ocultar las evidencias..tienen una hija pekeña llamada Yuzuriha que siempre esta en el palacio porque es invalidad y siempre la acompaña su perro INUKI y su dama de compañia satsuki

Sorata: ay que bien la conoces - es mi sueño dorado! vamos acerkemosnos un poco nn

Subaru: eres un imbesil sorata mejor vamos y...sorata?-ve el el muchacho va corriendo hacia la joven-tenias k ser u.ú

Sorata: disculpe señorita que la moleste-la joven de ojos lilas lo vio y lo miro friamente

Kamui: Fuera plebeyo que quieres con lady arashi ¬¬

Yuuto: Mi lady dejeme encargarme de ese imbesil ¬¬

Sorata: solo quiero trabajar en vuestra casa..necesito trabajo yo y mi amigo subaru..no queremos seguir robando en las calles y honestamente me encantaria esta con una hermosa dama con ud-arashi se sonroja tantito y sonrie disimuladamente

Arashi: pss no veo porke no...vayan a las 6 a la casa y yo hablare con mis padres...adios-ambos se retiran y sorata sigue embobado

Subaru: ay estupido u.ú de perdido me hubieras pregunatdo...pero ees mi amigo y si quieres conkistar a esa joven lo haremos nn

Sorata: gracias amigo mio...ella es la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida nn y dare la vida por ella

Ya en la mansion, arashi bajaba del acrroage y era esperado por sus padres

Aoki: que bueno verte hija-la besa en la frente-le pedire a tu dama de compañia ke te arregle porque esa noche llegan visitas

Arashi: esta bien...

Kotori: mi lady vamos nn-mira a kamui y este le sonrie y ambos se sonrojan, aashi lo nota y sonrie tambien

Arashi: esta bien...y mama?

Aoki: ella anda por alli...pero no te preocupes hija esta bien?

Kotori: nos vemos luego kamui nn

Kamui: a las 6 vendran 2 plebeyos que van a trabaajr aki, lady arashi los contrato...

Aoki: gente nueva exelente nn avisenme cuando lleguen

Yuuto: Pobre seor aoki..es tan buena gente y tiene una esposa que es como la mierda misma -.-

Kamui: es una buena persona por eso lo estimo bastante

Yuuto: bueno vamos..tengo hambre y me muero de ganas de un pollo asado nnU

Kamui: bueno vamos nn

Mientras en la habitacion de Yuzuriha...

Yuzuriha: Mira inuki..ke linda se ve la mañana...satsuki..

Satsuki: digame mi lady?

Yuzuriha: cree que algun dia pueda salir...-satsuki le sonrie y mira a la palida niña

satsuki: ya vera que si nn ahora venga que debe dormir

Eran las 6 de la tarde y Sorata y Subaru llegan a la casa y son atendidos por el señor aoki

Sorata: orale que lugar mas lindo -

Subaru: no me averguences...buenas tardes señor..soy Subaru Sumeragi y Sorata ...bueno solo sorata XD

Aoki: mucho gusto..pues bueno..necesito alguien ke se encarge de limpiar las caballerizas y otro que se encarge de mensajero

Subaru: yo kelo ser mensajero! D

Sorata: a mi siempre me dejas en la mieda ¬¬ (susurrando)

Aoki: dejenme presentarles a mis hijas..Kotori trae a Arashi y dile a satsuki ke traiga a Yuzuriha nn

Kotori: muy bien señor

Satsuki: la señorita Yusuriha esta durmiendo...se sentia mal señor asi que el doctor vendra al rato

Aoki: espero disculpen a mi hija menor..sufre de una enfermedad que no pueden describir los doctores...

Arashi: que ocurre padre?..ahh son ellos..

Aoki: hija muestrale al señor sorata las caballerizas quieres?

Arashi: ni modo -o-

Ambos salen al jardin...era hermoso y grande, sorata aprovecho de hablar con arashi

Sorata: señorita arashi..gracias por esta oportunidad

Arashi: no me lo agradescas..siempre he sentido pena por los ke viven en la mierda nn

Sorata: hey señorita me insulta TT

Arashi: esta bien disculpa nn-derrepente se tropieza y sorata la sujeta

Sorata: Mi lady yo siempre estare aqui para protegerla nn-arashi se sonroja y sonrie...su corazon latia rapidamente..se staba enamorando de akel joven ke solo ha visto un dia

Arashi: emm..estas son las caballerizas.se lo encargo nn adios

En otro lado de la mansion 1 pareja hacia sus travesuras

Kotori. ay kamui..ya sueltamente si llega el señor...-kamui besaba sus pechos

Kamui: vamos kotori...-la besa en el cuello-sabes que te deseo...

Kotori: debo ir a ver a la señorita arashi..esta noche en mi cuarto..te espero..-lo besa en los labios y al irse kamui voltea y ve a Fuuma

Fuuma: otra vez coketeando con mi hermana...mira kamui no tengo problems ke te acuestes con ella..pero ya porfavor casate con ella

Kamui: pues no se me habia ocurrido...

Fuuma: ella es una persona muy linda no la lastimes eh?-se va y kamui piensa en como seria tener a kotori el resto de sus dias

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y Arashi estaba en su cuarto mientras kotori cepillaba su cabello

Kotori: ke ocurre mi lady?

Arashi: Kotori..como te envidio..puedes estar con la persona ke amas...

Kotori: a ke viene eso señorita

Arashi: escuche a mi padre diciendo que vendra un tal señor kakyo..a pedir mi mano en matrimonio...y yo..no quiero...

Kotori: su padre quiere lo mejor para ud..el señor kakyo es un hombre muy reconocido nn

Arashi: pero nolo amo...kotori me voy a dormir esta bien..nos vemos mañana...

Kotori: descance mi lady...

Mientras en la habiatcion de sorata y Subaru..

Sorata: ella es hermosa...como me encantaria ke fuera mia...

Subaru: pues deberas darte prisa..

Sorata: porque lo dices? ¬¬

Subaru: escuche al señor Aoki k mañana viene un eñor ke kiere la mano de arashi

Sorata: maldito bastardo ¬¬

Mientras en el cuarto e Aoki y karen..

Karen: estas muy callado amor...

Aoki: estoy muy ocupado karen ahora no tengo tiempo...

Karen: sabes que te amo..-lo abraza por la espalda y lo besa..ademas tenemos 2 hijas maravillosas no?

Aoki: karen ya me voy a dormir..buenas noches...

Karen: buenas noches...

Continuara...


	2. Un extraño en la casa

Un extraño en la casa...

Por: Kishuu Arashi

1 semana despues...

Cuarto de Yuzuriha..

Yuzuriha: mira Inuki que linda mañana...cof cof..

Satsuki: señorita Yuzuriha!..venga dejeme ayudarla-la sienta en su silla de siempre

Yuzuriha: Quiero ir afuera...Satsuki llevame afuera porfavor...

Satsuki: lo siento señorita pero no puedo-Yuzuriha pone su cara de tristeza

Cuarto de Arashi..

Arashi: k hermosa mañana vvd Kotori?...voy a las caballerizas

Kotori: bueno señorita nn-Arashi se puso su vestido mas lindo, era verde con encajes lilas, y se fue a las caballerizas, alli estaba sorata esperandola con un hermoso semental negro

Sorata: ay caramba señorita kishuu se ve hermosa -

Arashi: gracias nn..oye quieres acompañarme...

Sorata: a donde Oo?

Arashi: hoy llega mi prometido y honestamente no quiero verle ni la cara -.- ...y pss me gustaria conocerte mejor

Sorata: nena a donde ud quiera- el tomo un caballo blanco y ambos se salieron a caminar

Yuzuriha: Inuki ya lo decidi...voy a salir afuera nn

Inuki: ...

Yuzuriha camino lentamente y bajo las escaleras..estaba muy debil pero keria sentir la ehrmosa brisa dela mañana hasta que satsuki la pilla

Satsuki: señorita!-la agarra y la lleva a su cuarto-no es bueno que este en esas condiciones..

Mientras en la campiña, Sorata y Arashi andaban muy callados hasta que sorata rompio el hielo

Sorata: oye nee-chan que pasa?

Arashi: como te envidio...mirame..tendre dinero y todo pero...eso no me hace feliz y ahora tendre ke casarme con un completo desconocido TT...yo quiero ser libre...

Sorata: pero quizas tu padre quiere lo mejor-ambos se bajan del caballo y se sientan en un hermoso lago entre el boske-ademas...quien no kerria estar con una linda chika como tu nn-arashi se sonroja y le sonrie-se acuesta en el hombro de sorata y este sonrie y la abraza-Pues...yo siempre he kerido tener a una chika como tu...porke no te conviertes en mi novia nn

Arashi: pero y mi padre...y mi futuro esposo'? -.-u..te queiro mucho sorata en serio pero...-.-

Sorata: podriamos ser amantes...me encantaria ke fueras mi novia y hasta mi esposa...porfavor di ke si prometo hacerte muy feliz...

Arashi: so..ra..ta...-se sonroja y sonrie y ambos se funden en un apasionado beso, sorata tiernamnete la recuesta y se sube encima de ella ella se sorprende-sorata...

Sorata: no hare nada que tu no quieras hacer...esperaremos a ke estes lista...yo te esperare porke te amo nn

Arashi: gracias nn nos vamos?-ambos suben al caballo y regresan a la mansion, el con cuidado la baja y la besa en los labios con pasion-nos vemos amor...

Sorata: adios nee-chan...-ella se retira a sus aposentos y ke sorpresa para ella cuando ve a su padre, a su madre y al señor kakyo, definitivamente era mayor ke ella y tenia muy buen porte, el se acerco a arashi y le besa la mano, todos los sirvientes estaban alli incluso sorata quien se apretaba la mano de rabia, subaru lo noto

Kakyo: eres la mujer mas bella del mundo...me honra mucho ke tus padres me hayan elegido como tu esposo..eres hermosa arashi nn-arashi lo mira friamente

Aoki: karen esto es necesario...-le susurra-arashi no lo ama..mira la cara de indiferencia ke tiene

karen: tu callate y mira ke buena pareja hacen..-le susurra

Arashi: me disculpan..voy a amis aposentos

Karen: kakyo porke no la acompañas-arashi en desesperacion mira a kotori quien capta la idea

Kotori: yo me encargo señora...la señorita arashi debe arreglarse y verse muy linda nn! luego ella baja...

Aoki: (tb capto la indirecta) me parece bien vayan nn ven kakyo vamos al estar

Arashi: ay gracias kotori ... no se ke habria hecho sin ti

Kotori: el señor kakyo es muy guapo pero ud no lo ama vvd?

Arashi: tu sabes a kien amo...

Kotori: a sorata -kun nn-se sonroja

Arashi: como lo sabes?

Kotori: vamos señorita no soy estupida nn

3 dias después…en el mismo lugar de siempre arashi y sorata conversaban…

Arashi: Sorata…todo esto es tan injusto uu –se acuesta en el hombro de sorata

Sorata: vamos nena no tienes ke preocuparte…estaremos juntos…nunca te dejare…-ambos se mian y se funden en un apasionado ebso…lentamente Sorata acuesta a arashi en la hierba y empieza a acariciar su hermoso cuerpo..cada silueta de el..arashi lo detiene

Arashi: yo tambien lo deseo sorata pero…me voy a casar con kakyo y seria una deshonra para mi familia que no llegara virgen al matrimonio…

Sorata: amor mio…yo te enseñare un truco…solo confia en mi…ni kakyo ni nada importa en ese momento…solos tu y yo…

Arashi: ya es tarde…mama me matara -.- …ven esta noche a mi cuarto..a la media noche…-lo besa en los labios…te prometo ke sera lindo nn –sale corriendo y sorata sonrie al ver a su hermosa arashi corriendo descalsa por alli, al llegar a casa Karen la esperaba muy molesta

Karen: Estas no son horas de llegar arashi ¬¬ deberia darte mucha vergüenza muchacha

Aoki: vamos karen no es para tanto..arashi ya tiene edad suf…

Karen: Calla! Vete a tu habitación arashi y de ahí no sales-arashi no dijo nada puso una mirada fria y subio a su cuarto seguida de kotori

Aoki: fuiste muy dura con ella…no ves ke ya tiene suficiente castigo con casarse con ese tipo ke ella ni ama

Karen: ay ya calla voy a salir a un bar nos vemos…-aoki sonrie levemente y subio a ver a arashi

Aoki: Kotori dejame a solas con mi hija…

Kotori: si señor …-solo se kdan arashi y aoki..

Arashi: padre yo…

Aoki: vamos hija no te preocupes…se lo k tienes nn

Arashi: como lo sabes…-se sienta a su lado

Aoki: tu no quieres casarte pero lo haces por el honor ke tu madre nos kito vvd?

Arashi: si…papa yo amo a otra persona..pero no lo entenderias

Aoki: a sorata vvd nn …se te nota hija…el es muy buen muchacho

Arashi: pero no tiene dinero y lo que menos quiero es romper la honra de la familia…

Aoki: arashi mirame porfavor-ella lo mira triste- no e deprimimas…algun dia verass como se te hara realidad…si te alegra saber yo si aprobaria tu relacion…y ten mi consentimiento para lo ke tu decidas hija… buenas noches-se duerme y al dar la medianoche un toc toc se escucho en la puerta de arashi

Arashi: adelante nn..-entra soraa y ve a arashi con una piyama larga de color blanco..ella se lanza en sus brazos y lo besa con pasion..ambos en un siantamen quedan desnudos acariciandose mutuamente..sorata la toma en brazos y la acuesta en la cama siguen acariciandose con mucha pasion-hazme tuya sorata kun…ya lo decidi y no quiero vivir con la culpa de k nunca te tuve…

Sorata: siempre me tendras ne-chan..-se vuelven a besar y sorata pasa sus manos por el hermosp cuerpo de arashi…ella sonrie y lo mira a los ojos-como amo tu linda cara…-

Arashi: estoy lista sorata kun…-ella abre las piernas lentamente y sorata aprovechando se pone entre sus piernas, arashi sentia como el miembro de sorata se acercaba a su entrada, ella lo mira con señal de "estoy lista", el la penetra y arashi pega un grito pero es silenciada por los besos de sorata

Sorata: ne chan te lastime..estas bien…-ella sonrie y empieza a gemir, eso le indica a sorata ke kiere seguir..el se movio mas fuertemente haciendo ke su miembro entrara con fuerza dentro de ella..ambos estabas apasionados y arashi pone sus piernas alrededor de sorata y se empieza a mover con el, el la seguia penetrando cada vez mas y arashi abre sus ojos subitamente y llega a su primer orgasmo…sorata la logra apaciguar con un hermoso beso..siguen penetrandose mutuamente-siempre seras mias ne chan…-la besa con pasion y se viene dentro de ella..-ambos se recuestan y se kdan dormidos uno al lado de otro..derrepente se escuha tocar la puerta al dia siguiente..

Arasi: es Kotori!..rapido sorata…despierta…ya voy kotori…puedes traerme mas pan porfavor…

Kotori: oki n.n

Sorata: ne chan k pasa…-se levanta horrorizado, y empieza a buscar su ropa

Arashi: no hay tiempo sorata baja pro la ventana…

Sorata: deja vestirme amor..no es facil…-se logra vestir y sale por la ventana sin antes besar a su amada..-te veo esta noche…te amo…

Arashi : vete ya nn

Kotori: señorita a mi no me miente xP

Arashi: hoe Oo?

Kotori: se ke tuvo sexo con el señor sorata n.n-arashi se sonroja-no le dire a nadie pero me tiene ke contar eh? nn

Continuara…

En el proximo episodio…

Arashi parte a su nueva casa con kakyo ..sorata, y kotori la siguen hasta el final…las verdaderas intenciones de kakyo..y…bueno les dejare con suspenso )


	3. Casa nueva , vida nueva

Casa nueva , vida nueva

Por: kishuu arashi

Arashi: ay kotori…fue la cosa mas linda que he sentido jamas…sorata es la persona mas linda ke conosco nn

Kotori: tiene ke serlo nn es una muy buena persona…por cierto su madre quiere verla

Arashi: mi madre?-se viste rapidamente y baja por la escalinata, ve a Yuzuriha y a todos los sirvientes con mucha pena, arashi no entendia ke pasaba-Ke pasa aki madre..porke estan todos…

Karen: ya es hora hija…El señor kakyo ha venido a llevarte a su casa donde viviras con el..la boda ha sido prevista para dentro de 1 mes

Arashi: no madre porfavor…papa dile algo -.- -lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y kotori va corriendo a avisarle a sorata al establo

Kotori: Sorata! Ven rapido!

Sorata: Kotori ke pasa?

Kotori: se llevan a la señorita Aráis-Sorata se asusta y corre hacia la casa pero subaru lo detiene

Subaru: lo siento amigo pero no puedes pasar --

Sorata: porfavor subaru…no entiendes..la amooo-sale Auki bien eojado

Aoki: Subaru tienes cosas k hacer dejame hablar con sorata

Subaru: si señor…-se va y deja a sorata y Aoki

Aoki: Sorata se que amas a mi hija y no quiero ke se la lleven aun…quiero ke vayas con ella y la vigiles…cuidala mucho porfavor..-ladrimas brotaron de sus ojos y sorata responde firmemente

Sorata: yo amo a su hija señor y creame que daria mi vida por ella..-ambos regresan al estar en donde esta kakyo y todos los iuntegrantes

Kakyo: Amada mia vas a ver ke hermoso lugar vas a tener…te atenderan por monton y yo te querre mucho nn –le besa la mano y arashi se la da tristemente

Aoki: Arashi ira con sorata y Kotori…esas son mis reglas y mi esposa no hara nada para evitarlo

Horas después ya estaban en la gran mansión de kakyo, era mucho mas grande y lleno de sirvientes que podian satisfacer hasta lo mas minimos caprichos

Kakyo: Querida mia esta es tu nueva casa…te llevare a tu aposento y uds 2 les mostrare sus lugares

Kotori: Yo me kdare con la señorita Arashi…

Kakyo: me parece bien…bueno baja pronto ke la cena estara lista-ella sube las escaleras y kakyo sonrie -(susurrando) Ahora ya no tienes a papi ke te protega…yo te hare mia te guste o no nn

En el cuarto de arashi ella se sento a llorar, no queria estar alli, kotori y sorata estaban alli y tambien se deprimieron..

Kotori: los dejo solos…dejenme a kakyo a mi nn-ellos se kdan solos y arashi abraza a sorata

Arashi: no quiero amor….te juro ke no quiero TT…quiero irme de aki….

Sorata: ne-chan no te preocupes…yo no dejare que ese tipo te toke un pelo…yo doy mi vida por ti si es necesario..-la besa en los labios con pasion y golpean la puerta

Kakyo: amada mia yo…que haces aki lacayo?

Arashi: me estaba ayudando a traer unas cosas puedes irte Sorata

Sorata: permiso mi lady nn

Ya en el almuerzo todo estaba callado hasta ke kakyo rompio el hielo aunque sin éxito..

Kakyo: Arashi ke opinas de tu nuevo hogar

Arashi: nunca sera mi hogar señor…yo no kiero casarme…solo lo hago por la honra de mi familia…-voltea la mirada y kakyo se para a su lado y toma con su mano el mento de arashi con fuerza

Kakyo: escuchame…tu eres mia te guste o no entendiste..yo puedo ser muy bueno pero no me provokes mujer o no dudare en golpearte entendiste! Y esta noche te kiero en mi cuarto y mas te vale ke no digas nada o yo misma te mato y divulgare la deshonra que tu madre ha puesto en tu familia!

Arashi: me lastimas …dejame…

Kakyo: entendiste! ¬¬ -ella llora y asiente con la cabeza-bueno comamos nn

Todo siguio en silencio y kakyo y arashi fueron a las caballerizas en donde sorata estaba..(si siempre iba a vivir en la mierda xD), sorata nota el menton lastimado de arashi y keria golpear al tipo pero no se atrevia porke golpear a un lord era sinonimo de muerte

Kakyo: Lacayo pon listos los caballos…quiero ir con mi prometida a montar a caballo y acompañenos por si se ponen broncos

Sorata: si señor…Mi lady esta bien?-ella voltea la mirada

Arashi: atengase a lo que debe hacer…-los 3 tomaron un caballo y partieron rumbo a la campiña, ya en el lugar a kakyo le dio ganas de ir al baño…(ke original no xD) y arashi y sorata se kdan solos

Kakyo: ya regreso

Sorata: Arashi…el te lastimo vvd…que te hizo amor…-ella lo mira tristemente

Arashi: nada…oye sorata … kakyo me kiere ver en su cuarto esta noche y yo no quiero….ke hago….

Sorata: el no puede tocarte y si vuelve a golpearte creeme ke yo mismo lo golpeo y no me importa si meresco la muerte

Arashi: sorata kun..-lo besa en los labios y llega kakyo

Kakyo: bueno nos vamos nn

Ya en la noche arashi, sorata y kakyo regresaron..ella se dirigio a su cuarto y kotori la vestia para su primera noche con su futuro esposo...

Kotori: Debes decirle a tu padre arashi...esto no puede seguir asi...-ella la mira tristemente

Arashi: es mi destino...oye kotori como puedo hacer ke sangre...porke ya no soty virgen...

Kotori: esta bolsita de sangre echa tantita en las colchas y ya nn

Arashi: gracias...-se dirige al cuarto de kakyo muerta de miedo...

Kakyo: Amada mia estas preciosa..-la besa en los labios-dejanos solos kotori...

Kotori: si señor...-kakyo se acerca a arashi y le kita el camison, ella se sentia avergonzada sobretodo cuando kakyo se kito la bata y dejo expuyesto su miembro k dejaba muchisimo ke desear (por eso dicen ke los k tiene mucho material $$$$ tienen poca materia xD)

Kakyo: ven preciosa...-la agarra con fuerza y la tumba a la cama, ella se resistia pero no podia, el la golpea y prosigio a violarla, besaba su cuerpo con pasion pasando su lengua por el cuerpo de ella, ella se sentia askeada no podia creer ke estaba c on un hombre como ese, este rapidamente le abrio las piernas y estaba listo para penetrarla hasta ke...tocan la puerta

Kotori: hay visitas señor..

Kakyo: rayos...-se viste y baja, arashi aprovecha para irse a llorar con sorata quien la esperaba en el cuarto, ella se largo a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza

Arashi: Sorata...fue horrible en serio...no me dejes nunca sorata...-el la abraza con mucha fuerza y amor la besa en los labios y le sonrie

Sorata: Arashi...el no volvera a tocarte...creeme ke no...-llega kotori

Kotori: Chikos kakyo salio los dejare solos...-sonrie y se va, ellos se miran y se besan

Sorata: Ne chan escuchame amor...quiero amarte esta noche...pero no te precionare...-la abraza-te amo mucho y no me importa ke no te entreges a mi..mi amor por ti es mas fuerte...

Arashi: gracias sorata kun...muchas gracias...-lo vuelve a besar y ella se sube encima de el, el la tomo en sus brazos y besaba con ternucar cada parte de su cuerpo-so..ra...ta...-ella suspira mientras toca la espalda de sorata, estaba muy feliz de estar con su amado

Sorata: arashi quiero k huyas conmigo...di ke si amor...-ella voltea la mirada

Arashi: no puedo sorata...la honra de mi familia esta en...-el la calla con un dulce beso

Sorata: comprendo amor...sera cuando estes lista...-se vuelven a besar pero con mas pasion, ella impaciente abre sus piernas esperando a ke su amado este dentro de ella demostrandole todo lo que la ama, el sonrie y mientras la penetra acaricia sus hermosos senos , que grandes no eran pensaba el pero eran tan hermosos y perfectos que eso no le importaba, ella lo miro feliz y sus gemidos de amor significaban ke se metian cada vez mas...ambos se movian entre si uniendo cada vez mas sus cuerpo, ella acariciaba su cabello con mucha delicadeza y sorata la miraba a sus hermosos ojos-te amo..-y con esa frase el se viene dentro de ella esparciendo su semilla, ella se durmio abrazada a el y se kdaron asi hasta el amanecer, ella estaba acostada en su pecho muy feliz y sorata la abrazaba con fuerza pero kotori los interrumpe

Kotori: Chikos Kakyo viene en 1 hora mas...es hora de decirse adios..ya picarones kitense la calentura ke extraño a mi kamui 

Sorata: Arashi te amo...-ella sonrie y con eso a sorata le basto pero no sabia lo ke esa noche los problemas ke traeria..mientras en la casa de Aoki y karen..

Aoki: Karen que quieres estoy ocupado con estos papeles-estaba en su escritorio sacando cuentas, su mujer gastaba mas de la cuenta-y deja de fumar sabes bien ke odio eso...

Karen: Cariño he decidido mandar a Yuzuriha a una clinica e internarla..-aoki se levanta y la golpea con fuerza

Aoki: no vuelvas a decir algo asi entendiste..ya me kitaste a arashi y no me kitaras a mi pekeña maldita perra!...perdon karen pero no permitiree ke lo hagas...

Karen: ya te dejo...no te molestare mas...

En el cuarto de Yuzuriha...

Yuzuriha: Ay Inuki...extraño a mi hermana..creo ke ire a verla nn eso me hara muy bien...-inuki la mira sonriendo-Bueno...debo vestirme...-ella con ayuda de su mucama la viste y ambas salen a caminar, ya que yuzuriha caminaba pokito a pokito cada dia para recuperar sus fuerzas, ella llega a casa de Arashi y kakyo y arashi al ver a su hermanita la abraza con ternura

Arashi: ay hermana no debiste haber venido...ven sientate...

Continuarea...

En el proximo episodio...

Vomitos, mareos...gula Oo, Arashi se prepara para su boda...una muerte!...no se pierdan el proximo episodio n.n

NOTA AUTORA: espero ke les siga gustando sayonara!


	4. Cosas van cosas vienen

Cosas van y cosas vienen para kdarse

Por: Kishuu Arashi

Yuzuriha tomaba su te lentamente, ella a pesar de ke vino a ver a su hermana estaba aun muy debil

Arashi: Hermana que bueno verte…estas mucho mejor nn pero no debiste haber venido…

Yuzuriha: Solo keria verte…esta muy decierto solo sin ti…regresa porfavor…

arashi: perdon…pero no puedo….kakyo es mi prometido y me debo kdar aki

Yuzuriha: no tengo nada mas k hacer aki hermana…debo irme o sino mama me regañara nnU adios…

Arashi: adios n.n

a la semana después arashi desperto subitamente y fue corriendo al baño a vomitar…estaba muy mal y no sabia ke podia estarle pasando, kotori ke pasaba por alli la vio y fue a socorrerla

Kotori: Señorita! estas bien…arashi…

Arashi: no me siento bien -.- … espero no sea nada…-ya a la mañana todos se sentaron a comer y arashi llego bien palida, y sorata lo noto al igual ke kakyo

Kakyo: Amor llegas tarde-su tono era frio – la comida se esta enfriando

Arashi: perdón kakyo…-se sienta a duras penas y ira a sorata..vualve a voltear la mirada y regresa a comer

Kotori: Señor Kakyo… hablo el señor Aoki vendra hoy a comer con su esposa nn

Arashi: eso es bueno…me disculan voy a recostarme-kakyo la sostiene fuertemente de la mano

kakyo: tu te sientas y punto ¬¬

Arashi: yo..yo..-y se desmaya, sorata corre a verla y la toma en brazos

Sorata: permitame llevarla señor y kotori hablare al doctor

kakyo: ke fastidio voy a salir…nos vemos…-sorata sube rapidamente y kotori se comunica con el doctor sakurazuka

sakurazuka: me parece raro ke haya tenido ese decaimiento…dejenme con ella a solas

Sorata: si señor…vamos kotori..-ambos se van a afeura a esperar

Sakurazuka: Arashi…los síntomas ke me dices ke presentas son sinonimo de ke estas embarazada…kakyo y tu han tenido relaciones?

Aarshi: Seichiro…te conosco desde chico…y sabes ke no estaria con alguien como kakyo

Sakurazuka: entonces…ke haras…quien es el padre

Arashi. eso no puedo decirlo..dime como puedo ocultarlo

sakurazuka: pues tomate esto estaras bien amiga..-sale de la habitación y kotori y sorata entran

Arashi: Sorata…estoy embarazada…-sonrie levemente y sorata la abraza con gran felicidad

Sorata: ay amor ke hermoso…te cuidare mucho

Arashi: ke dira kakyo cuando lo sepa…si no he tenido nada con el

Kotori: pues solo hay una cosa por hacer…

Arashi: no keda de otra….esta noche..estare con el…

Sorata: bueno mejor preparemosos y vistote hermsa porke kotori y yo te llevaremos a pasear nn

Kotori: sip a caballo nn

Mientras en casa de Aoki y karen…

Karen: Yuzuriha…puedo entrar hija?

Yuzuriha: adelante…-karen entra y ve a su hija en la cama muy debil

Karen: hija he decidido llevarte a una clinica interna…alli te cuidaran y pues viviras all hasta ke te recuperes

Yuzuriha: No mama..quiero kdarme aki…

karen: mañana vienen por ti

Yuzuriha: y mi papa…ke dice el…

karen. el no kiere k te vayas pero no le kdara de otra

Aoki: ke no me kedara de otra ke…escuchame karen ya et dije ke no haras nada sin mi consentimiento, yuzuriha se ia a casa de arashi y kakyo y satsuki ira con ella entendiste? no quiero ke se acerke a ti..hija estas de acuerdo?

Yuzuriha: sip nn-karen sale molesta del cuarto y sale a la calle

De regreso a la casa de arashi, ella, sorata y kotori salieron a la calle a ver las hermosas calles de la ciudad, ella estaba feliz por su embarazo pero a la vez preocupada por la reaccion de kakyo

Arashi: Me gusta este vestido…esta bien recatado y no tan ostentoso…

Sorata: amor mio relajate vamos nn cualkier cosa sabes ke estare contigo y ke daria mi vida por ti

Arashi: amor…estoy preocupada…algo va a pasar….

Sorata: te preocupas por nada..mira alli viene kotori…y ke es eso ke trae puesto Oo?

Arashi: de seguro un ave xDDD

Kotori: miren es la ultima moda traida de Portugal

Sorata: un plumero xD?

Kotori: ¬¬U -zape-

Sorata: xx

De regreso donde Yuzuriha….

Yuzuriha: mama…papa….porfavor vengan….ayudenme…-apenas le salia la voz estaba empeorando…salio lentamente de su cuarto pero no puede mas se cae por las escaleras , todos llegan corriendo a ver ke paso pero ea tarde..yuzuriha habia muerto

Aoki: mi hija..no! pero si estaba tan bien…ke paso…..

--Flash Back—

Karen: hija esto te hara mejor creeme-le da un te de hierbas

Yuzuriha: gracias mama-karen se retira con una lagrima

karen: (susurrando)hija lo siento pero ya no quiero mas problemas contigo…adios….

--Fin Flash Back—

Satsuki: señorita no….porfavor despierte….señora señora venga rapido

Fumma: la señora salio..ya sabes esta en lo suyo

Aoki: la matare…te juro ke la matare…

DE regreso donde arashi…

kakyo llego muy cansado y ve a arashi en su cuarto completamente desnuda

Kakayo: y esto ke es amor…

Arashi: fui muy mala amor..ven para aca…-(no entrare en detalles porke me da asco de solo pensarlo xD)

Al dia siguiente todo paso como si nada hasta ke una tragica noticia habia llegado…

Arashi: nO! porfavor no TT hermana!

Sorata: trankila arashi…vamos trankila…

kakyo: pobre niña…tan joven…

Arashi: no….no! 

El funeral fue muy triste, asistio todo los de la alta sociedad dandole sus condolencias a Aoki, karen estaba como si nada fumandose un cigarro y coketeando con un señor de por ahí, ya faltaban 2 semanas para la boda de arashi y kakyo y cada vez se acercaba mas la hora de ke arashi tome una gran decisión….

Contyinuara….

NOTA AUTORA: PUES LA ESCENA LEMON LA DECIDI SUPRIMIR PORQUE ME DABA ASCO DE SOLO PENSARLO XD Y PSSS ESTE EISODIO FUE MAS TRISTE PERO AUN QUEDA MUCHO MAS POR LEER CREANME SE PONDRA CADA VEZ MEJOR 

En el próximo episodio…

Arashi toma una difícil decisión, Karen y Auki empiezan a discutir mas de la cuenta, Sorata y arashi se unen pero karen los sorprende…ke pasara? veanlo en el proximo capiotulo n.n


	5. Un escape

Un escape )

Por: Kishuu Arashi

Pasaron 2 semanas desde la muerte de Yuzuriha, la casa de los padres de Arashi estaba muy triste, todos vestidos de negro, para arashi fue un golpe muy duro, sobretodo ke keria k Yuzuriha fuera la madrina de su boda, la cual seria en tan solo 3 dias mas, Sorata y Arashi seguian viendose a escondidas profesandose su mutuo amor y kakyo muy feliz por ser el "supuesto" padre del hijo k espera arashi xD…y psss lo ke paso fue algo asi…

Sorata: Oye kotori, ya van 2 dias en ke arashi no come nada -.- tiene ke cuidarse por mi hijo…y por ella

Kotori: ve a hablar con ella, no has tenido tiempo porke ese idiota de kakyo estaba con ella…anda ve nn aprovecha ke el señor kakyo se ira hasta el dia de su boda )

Sorata: gracias kotori nn-ubio muy feliz con una rica comida para arashi, el llevaba aparte una pekeña cajita en forma de corazon…-amor mio nn te taje de comer

Arashi: no tengo hambre…-voltea su mirada a sorata tristemente- Me casare con alguien ke no amo…mi hermana esta muerta…no se ke hacer..-se lanza a llora en sus brazos, el la abraza con fuerza

Sorata: Amor todo pasa por algo..ven come tantito que tienes ke pensar en tu salud y la del bebe

Arashi: Sorata me quiero escapar…pero…si me encuentran…me matarian…

Sorata: arashi se ke no es el mejor momento pero tengo algo para ti nn- saca la cajita en forma de corazon- Arashi, no soy rico…no tengo mucho dinero pero te amo con todo mi corazon y luchare hasta la muerte por ti…arashi..casate conmigo…-Ella le sonrie pero desvia la mirada

Arashi: Sorata…pero como le haremos..

Sorata: Pues es muy facil n echan…el dia de tu boda le pedire a subaru y a fuma ke te secuestren..yo te esperare a las afueras con un caballo y nos iremos a una casita de campo ke he estado comparado, kotori te pasara ropa de ella para ke pases desapercibida nn

Arashi: pues asi le haremos entonces…sorata..acepto casarme contigo nn-lo abraza muy fuerte y ambos caen al suelo, sorata levanta su cuerpo tanrtito paa no lastmar a arashi y al bebe, se besan con mucha pasion pero se detienen porke escuchan el carroaje de Kakyo-vete a amado mio…te amo…

Sorata: y yo a ti nn

Llega kakyo y arashi como buena esposa lo va a esperar abajo, el sonrie y la abraza

Kakyo: hermosa esposa mia, estas muy wapa hoy nn y como esta mi pekeño kakyo P

Arashi. te esperaba con ansias…queria ke vieramos los ultimos detalles de la boda

kakyo: me parece bien..pero calma amor se ke estas muy ansiosa por casarte nn-la besa en los labios

Arashi: sip nn…-bajan kotori y los sirvientes, ellos solo se limitaron a saludar como es devido…

Kakyo: Kotori sirve la comida..

Arashi: yo ya comi cielo…voy paa arriba nn

Kakyo: muy bien pero después bajas eh ¬¬

Kotor: dejeme ir con la señorita arashi señor…

Kakyo: oki…

Ambas subieron y kotori se acerca a ella

Arashi: Kotori sorata me explico el plan

Kotori: muy bien pues te deceo suerte nn

Arashi: gracias por ser tan buena amiga nn

Mientras en casa de Aoki y Karen

Aoki: no puede ser ke no estes vestida de negro karen…era nuestra hija

Karen: de ke sirve deprimirme…por cierto ya ke no tenemos niños quiero hablar contigo…

Aoki: yo tambien..karen quiero el divorcio..te dare algo de dinero y no quiero saber mas de ti en mi vida

Karen: pero a donde ire

Aoki: pues con tus amantes kerida mia nn

Karen: pero…pero…yo te…

Aoki: no digas mentira karen, tu nunca me amaste…y yo te ame pero…ya no…porfavor vete de mi vida

Karen: …

Aoki: no me presiones karen…voy a salir ahora adios…

Karen: como tu kieras Aoki…pero después del matrimonio de nuestra hija oki?

Aoki: Okip nn

El dia de la boda…

Todos estaban muy felices, y en su cuarto arashi se miraba vestida de blanco y estaba feliz porke no se casaria con kakyo sino ke con su amado sorata, Karen estaba con ella cepillandole el cabello

karen: Porke tan feliz hija?

Arashi: porke me voy a casar madre nn

Karen: bueno..tu mision es ser una buena esposa eh? y dame muchos nietos nn

Arashi: si madre…-ya todo estaba listo, el altar ya estaba preparado y arashi baja las escaleras vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco de encajes , su cabello amarrado, ella sonrio y paso por la alfombra, todos la miraban y se maravillaban al verla, ella ve a sorata y a los sirvientes listos para la accion…

Padre: nos hemos reunido aquí para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio..todos saben ke un matrimonio se compone de amor y fe y sobretodo lealtad…y eso es lo que uds tienen hijos mios nn …Kakyo..tomas a arashi kishuu como tu esposa hasta ke la muerte los separe

kakyo: sip acepto nn-le pone un hermoso anillo de brillantes

Padre: y tu arashi aceptas a Kakyo como tu esposo hasta la muerte?

Arashi: yo…-derrepente se apagan las luces de salon y 2 hombres toman a arashi y se la llevan

¿: no nos sigan o la matare entienden ¬¬-se retiran, kakyo se enoja y manda a sus mejores guardias a seguirlos, mientras sorata esperaba afuera con su caballo y el de arashi

Arashi: Fuma gracias a dios ke viniste por mi..

Fuma: se lo hago a kotori como favor..no estoy de acuerdo con lo ke hacen…-llegan a donde esta sorata y suben a arashi al caballo y ambos salen corriendo

Kotori: avisenos eh!-de repente se escuchan los ruidos de los caballos de la policia-vamso escondamosnos-y solo pueden ver como salen a la persecución de arashi y sorata.. se escucha un disparo…ke pasara?

Continuara…

EN EL PRXIMO CAPITULO: UNA VIDA EN UNA HERMOSA CABAÑA, LA PLICIA SIGUIENDO A ARASHI Y SORATA..ALGUIEN LOS CONOCIO? Y KE PASARA CON KAREN, AOKI Y LOS SIRVIENTES, KOTORI ES DESCUBIERTA…NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO


End file.
